Make Me go away
by MichelleKelly
Summary: It involves a mere alternate ending to Rip and Alucard's encounter. More chapters soon.
1. Default Chapter

Make me go away. Chapter 1.

"Now what are you going to do? What will you do Rip Van Winkle!"

"My warhead will make no distinction between Riffraff." The slender vampire growled, "Fall. Fall. Fall in and die."

"Now I have you!" Alucard cried. The small vampire turned to run when Samiel grabbed her. He plundered the musket from her hands, and delivered a swift uppercut punch, that sent the Hunter flying to the floor. He waited, she neglected to move. Alucard picked up the slender vampire and shook her by the shoulders; her head lolled lazily to the sides. He threw the suited woman over his shoulder and disappeared into the smoke. He carried the huntress, back to his master. He glided through the walls of the Hellsing manor. He brought the pale huntswoman into Integra's office, where he proceded (sic) to drop the unconscious girl on to the desk.

"What the hell is this?"

"This is their weapon, this is their hunter." Alucard replied.

"Why is she here?" Integra asked.

"Oh, I just did a bit of rat catching," said Alucard nonchalantly. The huntress stirred slightly. Alucard reacted by dropping the broad on the ceramic tile of Integra's floor. Blood trickled from a slight cut on the beauty's forehead; there was a smear of blood, over the corner of Integra's desk. Integra immediately noticed.

"Now you can clean it up Alucard." She said saucily, but irritated. The vampire grinned.

"Yes master…" the words had never sounded as condescending as they did right now. The rogue bent down and licked the blood from the corner of the desk.

"Take her down to the dungeon." Integra ordered brazenly. Alucard nodded.

Rip slowly opened her eyes, she quickly began to panic, for she did not recognize her surroundings, she tried to move but soon realized that she was chained to the wall. She tried to twist away furtively. There were tight bandages around her chest. She focused on the objects around her; it was then she realized a small trail of smoke in front of her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm your new master."


	2. Hell

Make me go away Chapter 2

"VHO are you!" Rip demanded.

"My name is Integral Hellsing, I am your new master," she said smoothly but haughtily.

"I vill never call you master" Rip sneered. She remembered the previous events in broken pieces; it was as if she could still fell the stinging pain from Samiel's fist. "It's too late, you've already succumbed to the spell," she said richly.

"Vhat are you talking about!" Rip commanded.

"I am sure you can feel the bandages around your chest, and abdomen." she sauntered over to Rip and unhooked her manacles; Rip tore her hands to her hair, trying to tear the platinum blonde locks from her Master's scalp. "Desist," she ordered. Rip didn't know what compelled her, but she released her tight grip on the maiden's hair.

"Vhat have you done to me?" the pale vampiress demanded.

"We have made you ours" she said in a self-aggrandizing way. The nazi ripped off her jacket and blouse, she tore through her bandages, to verify that the scar of a swastika was still on her abdomen; she traced her nimble fingers over the scar, as she remembered her past. Tentatively she ran her arms up her back; there were long bloody grooves that seem to move in a pattern over her back.

"Vhat is this?" the hunter demanded.

"It's the spell, that we have used for hundreds of years, do you think Alucard would obey us of his own free will?" she said in a rude manner.

"You think I vill obey, but I vill never, never, obey you, you Aryan bitch" Rip screamed.

"You will learn vampire filth" Integra replied, again haughtily. The door opened, loudly, and Rip could see a faint figure outlined in red.

"Samiel, oh hell, no." Rip began to mutter incessantly.

"So how's our new baby," He said in a deep voice, almost raspily at that. Rip began to cower into the corner.

"Stay away from me." The pale vampiress hissed deeply.

"Hooho, looks like she still hasn't learnt (sic) the ropes" Alucard remarked.

"Alucard this is not your place, now leave immediately!" Integra screamed, her face was turning red. Alucard fell through the wall, with an echoing laughter.

"Now," Integra began. "What is your name?"

"I'll never tell you, I vill never serve you. I tell you nothing." Rip replied heavily, thick with her accent. Integra unwrapped a whip she habitually wore around her waist.

"This can be easy or this can be hard." Integra growled stoically. She grabbed Rips wrists and threw her face down to a metal table. Rip landed forcefully on the swell of her chest, quicker than she knew, her hands were bound. Her chest ached and she shifted her weight to her hips. Integra took her small dagger and cut the back of the Hunters shirt and carefully unclasped her brassiere, before she asked again. "What is your name?"

"Never" Rip screamed. Searing pain flooded her back, as a bloody red welt formed over creamy pale skin. Tears welled into the hunter's eyes.

"What is your name?" Integra asked again. There was a long silence before the cracking of a whip broke it, it was followed by a loud scream as the leather had caused another welt, that oozed red fluid. It was apparent that she was crying her sobs echoed through out the small room. The vampire was forced to bite her lip till it ran blood to keep from weeping. "What is your name?" Integra asked again.

"My name is Rip Van Winkle." she whispered under her breath.

She was crying, not only in the pain, but the entire ordeal made her cry. The hunter was crying. She buried her head in her soft silky locks of hair.

"Leave me be." she murmured. She shifted her weight slightly relieving the pain in her hips. Alucard fell through the ceiling again. The tethers around Rip's hands were loosened, and she twisted around to sit. She rubbed her wrists slightly, before licking the blood that dripped from them. Integra threw a blanket over her shoulders.

"This is it you work for us now, and don't forget it"

"I vill never work for you" the hunter hissed viciously, Alucard simply pushed the woman on to her back, and held her hands above her. There was a pang of fear that ran through her body.

"Shall I teach you?" Alucard asked.

"What?" Rip asked.

"Shall I teach you what it means to serve?"

"I vill never obey you"

"GET OFF OF ME!" she cried. He only pinned her down harder, she struggled more, and she was pretty useless without her musket. She made an attempt to bite him, but ended up hitting her own teeth together painfully. The hunter began to thrash violently, against the vampire holding her down. Oh no not this, never this, anything but… she thought before…


	3. Therefore, cometh

Make me go away, Chapter 3

It was rare but she was cold, her clothes had been ripped apart and parts of them scattered around the room, it had been almost four months that she had been tied down to the table with her breasts and abdomen exposed, her breasts had been swelling, as was her tummy, to her it was obvious, she was carrying Alucard's child. Four months I have been down here, four months, tied to this table, and what do I get? Nothing." she thought. The door opened, and a crack of light shone briefly before it closed again.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Your master" A feminine, but rough individual voiced.

"Let me go." She demanded. Integra walked up to the table that held the bound vampire. Integra noted that the starving vampire had been gaining weight. She laid a chaste gloved hand on the woman's abdomen.

"I don't believe this" she muttered. She left the hunter quickly. The Royal maiden made her way down the halls into Alucard's chamber. She threw open the door and ripped open the door to the ancient vampire's coffin. "Alucard!" she cried. He neglected to get up. She pulled out her gun, and blew a couple of bullets into the man's torso. He woke up almost immediately.

"Yes, master?" he condescended.

"You made her pregnant, Alucard, and don't deny it, her stomach is swelling"

"Who?" he asked.

"That hunter- woman"

"Ahh, hoohoo, I didn't know such a thing could happen"

"Like hell you didn't" she nearly screamed.

"Why do you care, or does it have anything to do with you not being able to have children?" the rogue asked. The woman cocked her gun and shot the rest of the clip into the vampires chest, blood splattered over her torso. She spun on her heel, and left the room. The beauty stormed upstairs to her bedroom to change her clothes, the sun was beginning to set, and she decided to change into something a little more comfortable, a pair of elastic pants and one of her husband's shirts before she left to do the rest of her paper work for the day. No matter what she did she was always tired. She sighed; it had been hard lately especially after she found out that she could not sire the heir to the family. She placed a hand on her barren womb, and closed her eyes; she had wanted to have a baby for while, she knew she could be a good mother, and now it was impossible. She had thought quickly. Could she really trust Alucard down in the dungeon with the hunter? She quickly spun on her heel, and flew down to the dungeon, where as suspected, she found Alucard in the same room as the hunter,

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"You said she was carrying my child?"

"Get out of here." Integra muttered. Alucard fell through the wall with an echoing laughter. "It's been about 7 months now, it should be due soon." The hunter refused to reply to what she was saying. The only words she muttered were: "I hate you." It was all she ever said, to anyone.

"There is no reason for you to act like that" Integra muttered.

"Vhat do you mean? Do you honestly think I am happy living this way?" she asked.

"I do not care, how you feel, you will not act as you are around me." The hunter scowled. "Now, now it would be that bad, at least you can have a baby." Said Integra sourly.

"vhat makes you think that I vant a baby?" the hunter asked.

"Shut up I have had enough from you." Rip opened her mouth to say something but it died on her lips, and her human master began to walk away, but before she left she remarked "after the demon is born, we will let you out of this room and give you your own, that'll make things easier for you." Rip grumbled under her breath. Why was this happening to her? Hadn't she suffered enough? Now she had to go through with giving birth to a baby. A baby she didn't want. Would she be able to care for the child like a caring mother?


	4. baby

Make me go away 4

I do not own Hellsing and neither do you

God help me, no, I don't believe in God, Rip thought, he had been having contractions for a very long time now and knew the baby was going to be coming soon. Despite the recent Visits from her new master, Rip was crestfallen; she would have to live like this until Integra died, under the power of another, she knew she would be free someday. She had always wanted to know what it would be like to be free. Another contraction. Rip shrieked in pain. Integra could hear the vampires pained cries in her 2nd floor office. In a frenzied fit, Integra stormed down to the basement to see the clamor. The first thing she noticed was the blood covering the Hunter's legs, poring from her fertile womb.

"what the hell is going on!" She cried.

"The Baby, the baby is on its way!" she screeched,

"Oh, Christ." Integra muttered. Rip was screaming in pain. Alucard emerged in the doorway.

"It's about time, I knew the little bastard was due soon."

"Alucard, that's your child" Integra warned.

"Vampires don't get attached to such things." He muttered. Rip screamed, followed by a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.

"Help me, please, help me" She whined, her hair wet and clinging to her forehead. Integra watched Alucard meander over to the Hunter and rip her pants from her form.

"Alucard!" Integra screamed in shock.

"She can't deliver a baby clothed." Alucard said blatantly. "the thing is crowning, it should all be over in a few minutes. You need to push with your contractions." Integra stood in wonder as her vampire delivered a small child, from the vampire. He proudly held the infant above him, before handing the baby to its mother.

"It's a girl." Rip muttured proudly cradling the dhampir at her swollen breasts.

"Now," Integra began, "Tell us what we need to know about Millennium."

Rip cradled her baby and spoke, pouring her undead heart out in order to save her child. When she was finished a lone bloody tear ran down her cheek, Alucard leaned and licked it a way.

"I'll show you to your room." Integra muttered.

"Thank you." She whispered.

_Dedicated to Melissa, I love you so much girl, always follow your dreams, and never give up, and don't let what other people say get to you. _


	5. End Game

I do not Own Hellsing and neither do you.

This is the last chapter of _Make me go Away_. It took quite a while to think of an appropriate ending, and I thoroughly believe this is the only way to end it. However Flames and reviews are welcomed, let me know what you think.

Make me Go away- final chapter.

Rip lay awake in her coffin all day. She couldn't sleep with Alucard a few rooms away. She was still afraid of Zamiel the Hunter. She gently rocked her baby, holding her close to the vampires swollen chest. She sang softly to the child:

Vhat is this thing this dread of fear

This valley of fear

There is a devilish hunter there.

All who haf heard that sound flee from it.

As a hunter vhat is there to fear

Does fear exist within the heart of the hunter.

But those who trust God do so in sin.

I appear within the depths of the night.

I give no heed to any fears.

Even when the Evergreen oak ist shaken by the storm

Even vhen the birds cry out.

I am vorried.

I am vorried.

I am vorried.

I am vorried.

There's no need to hurry so,

Don't go, don't go

The moonbeams are still sure.

The moonlight makes it yet like twillight.

Before long that light too vill fade

A voice ist coming from there.

A voice that ist calling to me

Before long I guess the light of the sun shall be lost too.

Fate has driven you.

Auf Wiedershen Auf weidershen

Ahh, such a thing said in a hunters life.

My heart ist shaking.

There was a silence that Rip was unaccustomed to. She stepped out of her coffin and set baby Constantine in her small bassinet. She gathered her meager belongings and throwing a blanket over her child, she and Constantine left the Hellsing manor, in broad daylight, and she just walked away, and never looked back. 

_Dedications: Dedicated to Melissa and Allean. Lots of Love went into this for you guys._

Allean Rickets

7/13/04


End file.
